Terra Atlantis
by reddragoncrp
Summary: After Lost City part 2
1. OMEGA ALPHA

OMEGA ALPHA  
  
"Jack, please, don't leave me!"  
  
"Domata."  
  
Major Carter moved aside and Teal'c moved forward and slung Jack over his shoulder. He carried him to the alcove that they had seen earlier and set him inside. Daniel and Teal'c propped O'Neill up and stepped back.  
  
Ice formed around Jack and when it set and cleared he was staring out with a tragically sad look on his face.  
  
Sam stepped forward and placed her bare hand on the ice, as if to touch him in what seemed a final good-bye.  
  
Daniel stepped forward and pulled her back with one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other on her arm. "Come on, Sam, we have to go."  
  
"We can't just leave him Daniel."  
  
"MajorCarter, DoctorJackson is correct, we must leave. O'Neill is not dead. We will find a way to assist him."  
  
"Teal'c is right, Sam. Remember, Domata means sleep. He'll be safe until we find a way to help him. The faster we leave, the faster we find Atlantis and a way to wake him."  
  
Sam nodded and reluctantly allowed herself to be led out of the chamber, but not before giving Jack on last look over her shoulder. "I will come back, Jack, remember we never leave a man behind." 


	2. TEAL'C

TEAL'C  
  
I am still in awe of what my brother O'Neill has become. He has not only achieved the intelligence of the Ancients but has also acquired their healing powers. As we leave him to his sleep I wonder how long it will be before we are able to wake him and what we will find when we do.  
  
I am concerned for me friends. When O'Neill was trapped on the planet Edora MajorCarter became obsessed with bringing him home to the point of endangering her health. DoctorFraiser was forced at times to order her to rest and eat. We have lost DoctorFraiser so that I must make sure that MajorCarter maintains her health. O'Neill would be most distressed if MajorCarter's health was to suffer because of him.  
  
I will also have to monitor DanielJackson's actions. O'Neill frequently made sure that he also rested and received adequate nourishment. I will not fail my friend and brother. I will take his place in caring for our friends.  
  
I wonder if MajorCarter and DanielJackson realize that O'Neill will not be the same when we awaken him. I have no doubt that DanielJackson will find Atlantis and that MajorCarter will find a way to restore O'Neill to us.  
  
I fear that they will be disappointed in what they find when they do, for I believe that O'Neill has evolved into something other than what we knew him to be. In some way he will always be the O'Neill that we always knew, however, eh will be beyond anything that we have ever encountered.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Doctor Weir has promoted MajorCarter and given her command of SG-1. SG-1 at the present time has only one mission and that is to find a way to help O'Neill. This is a wise decision as they would not be able to function in any other capacity.  
  
My main function is to make sure that ColonelCarter and DanielJackson receive proper rest and nutrition. I have convinced them also to exercise as it clears their minds and gives them a fresh prospective on the work.  
  
Travel through the Stargate has been restricted to the Beta site as well as to our allies until the Stargate program can be re-evaluated. Now that most of the System Lords have been eliminated there is peace in the galaxy for the most part and the Tau'ri are for the first time in no immediate danger.  
  
I have expressed my opinion to Doctor Weir that we should still be cautious in letting our guard down completely. Fortunately she has agreed with me. We will work for peace but be prepared for any contingency.  
  
I miss the presence of O'Neill more than I can express. I have faith in my friends and their ability to find a solution to his situation, however, there is no predicting how long this task will take.  
  
As I watch over their effort to help him I still wonder what O'Neill will be like when they revive him. How will ColonelCarter and DanielJackson react to the changes that he has under gone? Will my friend even remember us and what he means to us and we to him?  
  
I fear the most for ColonelCarter's emotional state, both now and when O'Neill is returned to us. She has ended her relationship with the police officer that she was involved with, though I feel this is for the best, as I did not feel he was worthy of ColonelCarter's affection, he did provide a distraction that she required. I believe that Colonel Carter thinks that O'Neill will be returned to his former state such as he was after the last time that he receive the knowledge of the Ancients.  
  
I am unsure of my own feelings on this. I will miss my friend if he is not the same and yet I feel that he has evolved beyond being a mere Tau'ri. O'Neill has always had greater intelligence than he revealed to others. This can be of great tactical advantage. Will he be beyond our ability to understand? All of this is speculation. For now I watch over our friends in his place and wait for his return. 


	3. POTUS

POTUS  
  
A/N For those of you who don't know, POTUS is the acronym for The President Of The United States  
  
"Wait here for me." I look into the skeptical face on my head Secret Service Agent. "For Christ's sake! What do you think is going to happen to me? We're in the Anarchic for God's sake. There's no one here but us and some Marines. Unless you think Colonel O'Neill is going to defrost himself and strangle me."  
  
The agent had the grace to look sheepish. When stated that way it did sound stupid. And I do know how to make something sound stupid, if I do say so myself. At least that's what my wife has been saying all of these years.  
  
I walk into the other chamber by myself and stand before the Colonel- sickle. Jesus he looks sad. Almost like he doesn't think that humanity didn't deserve to be saved, not that I'd argue on that one.  
  
"Well, Colonel O'Neill...can I call you Jack? Good...well anyway, on behalf of a grateful nation, a grateful planet really, I'm awarding you the Congressional Medal of Honor. There's talk in the UN of creating an award just for you. Not that I think that those bunch of idiots can agree on whether or not the sun rises in the east. But it's a nice thought, and they have so few thoughts that we have to count everyone.  
  
"I promise you this, Jack, we will use every resource available on the planet to get you out of this I'll even force our alien allies to help if I can. Aliens...isn't that a hoot? Thought the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs had gone off the deep end on that one. I bet you felt the same way the first time they said that to you.  
  
"You have been doing this for more than seven years AND you couldn't tell anyone. How did you do it? They say this isn't the first time that you and your team have saved the planet. It's probably old hat to you.  
  
"Never has a single person given so much for so many. Gee, I sound like a politician, I'll have to watch that, don't want to turn into Kinsey. Speaking of Kinsey, I hear that he has made it a personal mission to try to get rid of you and at least discredit you. That alone puts you in good standing in my book. Anyway, Kinsey has disappeared and is a wanted man. He'll be charged with treason. I'll make sure we find him by the time we defrost you and I'll let you be the one to shoot him. I'll bet that will be more satisfying than any damn medal. Will be to me, too. I do reserve the right to watch you shoot the son of a bitch.  
  
"Hammond tells me that you and Colonel Carter, we promoted her by the way, care about each other. I guess that's his way of saying that you love each other with out getting you in trouble. I'm signing an executive order that states that all members of the SGC are exempt for the non-fraternization regulations. I figure that you have earned it. Quite frankly I don't' see how you can be in love with a woman a beautiful as Colonel Carter and have kept your hands off of her. I wouldn't have been as strong as that.  
  
"Matter of fact I didn't. Don't tell anyone but the wife was pregnant when we got married. She would be mortified if anyone found out. I figure I can trust you with my secret, after all you've kept one a hell of a lot bigger, haven't you?  
  
"Well, Jack, it's been nice talking to you but I have to go before the Secret Service starts having kittens. You take care of yourself, here? Who knows, I might even be able to come back and we can have another chat."  
  
I walk out to the other chamber to the strange looks of both the bodyguards and the Marines, I know that they could me hear me having a talk with Jack, but what the hell I'm the President, what are they going to say?  
  
"General I want a guard on Colonel O'Neill twenty-four seven, do you understand?"  
  
"Sir, yes, Sir!"  
  
Gotta love Marines, tell them anything and they hop to it.  
  
"Remember he saved the whole damn planet by himself, nothing is to happen to him."  
  
"Sir, yes, Sir."  
  
"Good, now I'm going to go back to Washington, I'm freezing my ass off." 


	4. DANIEL

DANIEL  
  
God, Jack looks so sad. Teal'c and I have to literally drag Sam away from him. I really can't blame her; I felt the same way when I had to leave Sha're. Sometimes it sucks that they are in the military. I know that they love each other but they can't so anything about it. Maybe when we get him out of their things will be different.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
I am so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, that I can't stand it. I know soon Teal'c will be by to make me eat and rest. He has taken over Jack's mother hen role, and he takes it very seriously. I don't tell him but I am grateful because I know he is right. We will be no help to Jack if we make ourselves sick by working to much.  
  
And Sam...Sam drives herself many mores times than I do. I had to tell Elizabeth...Dr. Weir to have access to the base restricted sometimes when we force her to go home or she will sneak back. I've heard several stories about her threatening the SF's. With Janet gone and the fact that we have no idea where her father is the loss of Jack is more than she can stand.  
  
Elizabeth has been a tremendous help. She is almost as smart as Sam. We have been working on translating the language of the Ancients together. I really admire her and sometimes I find myself thinking...I know she's about twenty years older but Jack is fifteen years older than Sam, right?  
  
Listen to me; my best friend is a Popsicle and I thinking about women. I can almost hear Jack laughing, he say something like, "Go for it, Danny, life's to short." Damn, I miss him. SG-1 was more a team, a single unit, than any other team and it was all because of Jack. He was our heart, our soul. Is, damn it, I will not speak of him in the past tense. He's sleeping not dead.  
  
I wonder if this is how he felt when I had ascended? I'll have to ask him. He really should have let me take the down load. Arrogant son of a bitch, always the one to make the sacrifice. If it kills me again I will help him.  
  
Elizabeth and I are working on translations and tracking down every Atlantis legend or rumor that ever existed. Sam is working with satellite imaginary and geologists. The geologists are trying to work backwards and picture Earth as it existed thirty million years. I can't help but to think that a lot of what they are doing is guess work. I really don't know a thing about geology but I imagine that there are so many variables that throwing darts at a globe would be just as useful.  
  
I think that Sam's work with the satellites will be of more help. I had her explain what they were doing last week and she showed me pictures with thermal images and spectral analysis, I felt like Jack, it just gave me a headache.  
  
I think that Sam will be the one to find Atlantis. I haven't told her thought; she works to hard as it is. If she thought that she was the one to solve the puzzle she would never leave the base.  
  
I overheard Teal'c earlier trying to get her to take a break. He's pretty smart, the argument that finally convinced her was, "O'Neill would not be pleased to see you so tired and to see that you have lost so much weight." Sam had nothing to say to that because she knew he was right. She probably cursed him in her mind but allowed him to lead her out of her lab.  
  
The last couple of days I have had this feeling of anticipation, like something is going to happen and soon. I haven't said anything to anyone because maybe it's just wishful thinking and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I hope I'm right because I don't think I can take this for much longer. 


	5. DR WEIR

DR. WEIR  
  
I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I agreed to take this job. I think that part of me, a large part, didn't really believe what the President told me. My first week on the job and the Earth was almost destroyed. Welcome to the SGC.  
  
Now almost all of our resources are going to find the lost city of Atlantis. It is imperative that we find a way to save Colonel O'Neill. He's probably the greatest hero that Earth has ever seen, and a nice guy, too.  
  
I really expected more resistance from him; he was after all General Hammond's second in command as will as his friend. Daniel...Dr. Jackson said the Hammond ordered him to co-operate, but that Jack really was a good guy. I trust Daniel's judgment.  
  
Now I spend much of my time helping Daniel try to translate text and chase down legends. Daniel Jackson is probably the smartest man I have ever met. He speaks twenty-three languages, twenty-three! You would think that he would have a huge ego but he doesn't. If anything he seems to be a little shy.  
  
I have to watch myself because I am starting to have very unprofessional feelings about Daniel. Not only am I his boss but I have to be twenty years older. Maybe if he weren't so damn good looking it would be easier. Sometimes when we work together and I look into his eyes and he is really intense I feel like I could get lost in those eyes and never find my way out. The other day I went into his office and he was bending over a table and his ass was RIGHT there. He must have heard me because he turned around and asked me, "Did you want something, Susan?" Did I want something? I could see myself saying, "Why yes, Daniel, I would like to grab your ass then spin you around, throw you on the table and have my way with you."  
  
I wonder if the President would suspect anything if I asked for a personal class in avoiding sexual harassment? I guess I had better not ask. I promise myself that I will concentrate on work.  
  
Even though the work we are currently doing is of such importance, I find that I am really enjoying it. It is extremely intellectually stimulating and I do not have to deal much with politicians. God, I hate politicians. All of those negotiations I had to do, if any of the parties knew how often I fantasized about strangling each and every one of them I don't think I would ever be invited to negotiate again. Maybe that would be a good thing.  
  
I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know Colonel Carter because she stays in her lab most of the time. The only time that she leaves is when Teal'c drags her out. I had to take Daniel's suggestion and have her escorted off the base and not allowed back until morning. I hear that she was quite abusive to the security personnel. I would have reprimanded her except I found out that the guards actually found it amusing. They even have a betting pool going on how many curse words that she can say per minute. I would have discouraged any kind of betting but the President informs me that it is a way for military personnel to relieve stress, that and no base commander has ever figured out how stop it anyway.  
  
After the President gave me his signed executive order exempting Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Carter from the regulations banning relationships within a chain of command I better understood the stress that Colonel Carter was under going.  
  
I had a brilliant idea that will help me get to know Colonel Carter and relieve stress for both of us. Since tonight is Friday night I went and invited her to go out and get drunk with me. I think that she was going to refuse but I used the very handy tool of guilt. I told her that I needed to get drunk and I really didn't know anyone in Colorado Springs and getting drunk by myself was just sad, so she relented. Daniel said he would join us and Teal'c said that he would look after us because we would need it. I suspect he is right besides someone will have to drive. Hopefully with Carter and Teal'c there I won't do anything stupid like attack Daniel when I'm drunk. 


	6. SAM

SAM  
  
I feel like I want to die. I can't believe that they made me leave Jack frozen in Antarctica. I know that they were right but it still feels like I abandoned him. Now I work until Teal'c makes me stop. Part of me hates him for it but part of me knows he is right. Every time I try to argue with him he plays what Daniel calls the "Jack" card. For me there is no higher card in the deck.  
  
I know if I loose to much weight or am to tired he will be royally pissed at me. So I eat and rest and exercise whenever Teal'c makes me. I even went out with Dr. Weir and got drunk last weekend. Boy can that woman hold her alcohol. Good thing that Teal'c was with us because I don't think any of use would have made it home otherwise.  
  
She now insists that I call her Elizabeth and I guess seeing her laying across the table giggling gives me the right. She and Daniel are so cute. Teal'c and I could see that they like each other but didn't want anyone to know. She likes him and thinks that he couldn't possibly like her and he is the same way.  
  
I'm glad that Jack and I aren't the obvious. The whole base would be talking about us behind our backs. How embarrassing would that be?  
  
I miss Jack in so many ways, ways that I never even thought of. His being bored and coming in and "bothering" me. I was never bothered; in fact I looked forward to his just being in the lab with me. Sometimes he wouldn't even talk he would just play with his Gameboy. He would just be there with me. I never realized how much comfort I got just from his presence until he was gone.  
  
Gone...damn it hurts. I know he isn't dead but what if we can't ever get him out of that damn thing? I don't know if I can stand it. I am so angry with him for being the one who did this. Why couldn't he just let Daniel take the download? No, I don't mean that, it's just so hard to get up every morning and to come back here knowing that he won't be there.  
  
I'm sure that everyone that I work with hates me. I snap at them, I get angry for no reason. Yesterday I yelled at a couple of techs for taking a break, like they all should work as hard as I do. I know that I shouldn't but I can't seem to help myself.  
  
Maybe instead of finding the answer I'll just have a nervous breakdown. They'll put me in a padded room and sedate me like they did Daniel that time. With the drugs maybe I'll think that Jack is there with me.  
  
Am I pitiful or what? Here is super genius Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter wallowing in self-pity. What would Dad say? One thing's for sure he would not be proud. Damn, I miss dad, too. And Janet...why did you have to go and get yourself killed? Everyone leaves me. Mom...Janet...Dad...Jack, bastards, all of them. To bad I can't slap the crap out of one of them.  
  
That's what I'll do. Get Jack defrosted, tell him how much I missed him then beat the crap out of him. The funny thing is that he would understand.  
  
Now, what's that? I flip back a few pictures and run them back more slowly, heighten the contrast, overlap thermal images and...OH MY GOD!  
  
"Daniel! Daniel, I think I've found it!" 


	7. WHAT WAS LOST IS FOUND

WHAT WAS LOST IS FOUND  
  
Sam ran out of her lab screaming, "Daniel! Daniel, I think I've found it!" She ran to his office and didn't find him she ran back out and spotted a passing airman, "You, have you seen Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"I believe he is in Dr. Weir's office, Ma'am."  
  
"Thanks," she gave him one of her brilliant smiles that no one have seen in months and ran towards the elevator.  
  
Sam burst into Dr. Weir's office without knocking and bent over with her hands on her thighs gasping for air.  
  
"Sam, are you alright?"  
  
She stood up giving both of them a big smile causing them to look at each other wondering if she had finally snapped. When she went up to Daniel and put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a big kiss on the mouth then hugged him he patted her back and mouthed, "Call the doctor."  
  
Elizabeth was reaching for the phone when Sam broke away and but the printouts on her desk. "Look, I found it." Elizabeth put down the receiver and both she and Daniel looked at the pictures.  
  
"My God, Sam, it's a city under the ocean. You really did do it."  
  
Dr. Weir sat down in her chair and picked up one of the pictures, "My God!"  
  
"See, Ma'am, you can see the outlines of buildings."  
  
Elizabeth Weir picked up the red phone, "Mr. President, Colonel Carter has found Atlantis."  
  
"Really? It really exists? I guess after what we've seen lately I shouldn't be surprised. Give me the co-ordinates and I'll have the Nay and NUMA get right there. I'll have them call you direct when they are on site and then your people can fly down. Good job, Dr. Weir."  
  
When she hung up she told them what the President had said.  
  
"I'll get my gear ready and can be on a plane in an hour."  
  
"No, Colonel Carter, you will stay here until the NUMA people have secured the site."  
  
"But, Ma'am..."  
  
"Sam, Elizabeth is right and you know it. I am as anxious as you are to get Jack out of that thing, but the NUMA people are experts in underwater Archeology and until they get everything set up we will just be in the way."  
  
"I know, Daniel, it's just..."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her, "We know, Sam, but you can use this time wisely. Get me a list of everything you think you will need and I arrange for them to be delivered to the site. Daniel and I will finish our translations so he will be prepared when you get there."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Daniel was shaking Sam, "Sam, wake up we're here."  
  
She sat up bleary eyed, "Huh? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"You have slept fourteen hours, ColonelCarter. You have used the time wisely as now you will be rested and alert to proceed with our mission." He handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c. I must have been really tired."  
  
"Indeed. You have worked most industriously these past months." Daniel nodded his head at Teal's comments, knowing full well that Teal'c had slipped a sedative that the doctor had given them in some coffee.  
  
"Just think, Sam, we are actually going to Atlantis. I mean its' wonderful that we will be helping Jack and everything but...Atlantis!"  
  
Sam grinned at him; typical Daniel was like a kid at Christmas with a new find. And she had to admit that this was the mother of all archeology finds.  
  
Their transport had landed on the Nimitz and they transferred to a helicopter to get to the NUMA ship. On the NUMA ship they had every kind of electronic measuring and recording devise known to man and now that she looked there were a few aliens ones as well.  
  
"Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, I'm so honored to meet you both. I'm Paul Connors, I can't believe that I get to meet two such great scientific minds at one time."  
  
Sam blushed and Daniel stuck out his hand, "Dr. Connors, it's an honor to meet you, too."  
  
"Please, call me Paul, if we start calling each other Doctor it will get to confusing."  
  
"And I'm Sam, this is Daniel and this is Teal'c."  
  
Paul eyed Teal'c curiously, "And you would be from..."  
  
"Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "I am from France."  
  
Connors knew that Teal'c wasn't French but he sure as hell wasn't going to argue with anyone that big. "We'll stow your gear and get to the sub."  
  
"Already? Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad to get to it right away but I expected some delay."  
  
"The President called a little while ago and said that I had better get on with it right away or a certain blond Colonel might rip my heart with her bare hands."  
  
Carter gaped at him, "He did? Now why would he say something like that?"  
  
Daniel and Teal'c both turned to her with expressions that matched hers in shock. "Umm...Sam...you have been a little..."  
  
"Testy, I believe is the word you have been searching for, DanielJackson."  
  
"Actually it is, Teal'c, but where did you learn that word."  
  
"I have heard many members of the SGC use it in reference to ColonelCarter recently."  
  
"Really? I haven't been..."  
  
"No offence, Sam, but you have been, too. As a matter of fact testy is way mild a word for your recent mood." Sam turned bright red at Daniel's admission.  
  
"Well, how did the President know?"  
  
"I have spoken to him on several occasions regarding the progress of the search." When Sam and Daniel looked at him Teal'c continued, "Both of you were busy with the task at hand. As I was not needed in the search he felt that I could spare the time to speak with him."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
They were in the submarine, which circled a large area of the sunken city. "Wow, it's so beautiful."  
  
"Imagine it in it's fully glory above ground. Just amazing, can you believe it's over thirty million years old?"  
  
They had docked and made their way through an airlock to be met by a marine guard who snapped to attention with salutes, "Ma'am, Sirs, welcome to Atlantis."  
  
Carter grinned at him, "Do you ever get tired of saying that?"  
  
"No, Ma'am, it's just to cool. Come with me and I'll bring you to Barbie."  
  
"Barbie?" Sam and Daniel said at the same time.  
  
The Marine turned to them curiously, "Dr. Conner didn't brief you?"  
  
"That would be a no," Daniel looked up over the rims of his glasses."  
  
"I thought I would surprise them."  
  
"Oh, they'll be surprised alright. And you probably did the right thing because no amount of briefing would prepare them."  
  
Now Daniel was so excited that for a minute Sam thought he was doing the pee-pee dance. "You found intact statues?"  
  
The Marine and Connors grinned at each other, "Not exactly." They were led into a chamber with a table with an outline of a human form on it and...on one wall in a devise exactly like the on that Jack was in was a woman. She appeared to be a little taller than Sam. Her eyes were an impossible green, deep like a dark jade or a deep green sea. It was hard to tell what the color of her hair was but she was extremely beautiful.  
  
Some smart-ass Marine, and it just had to be a Marine, but a sign at the bottom of the alcove that said, "Life size Barbie" and at the top was a price tag that said "$9,999,999.99".  
  
Sam just stood there and said, "Wow."  
  
Daniel went closer, not touching anything but looking. Teal'c came and stood at his shoulder. When Sam stood on the other side they heard a noise and the ice started to rapidly melt. Daniel jumped back and said, "I didn't do it."  
  
Paul came up, "What did you do."  
  
"Nothing I swear."  
  
"Daniel's right, we were just standing there and it started."  
  
"I believe that as soon as you joined up, ColonelCarter, it triggered the devise."  
  
"But we've had a lot of people that close and it didn't happen before."  
  
"Perhaps it is the naquadra in your blood, ColonelCarter."  
  
She shrugged, "Maybe, the Ancients, after all, use it for almost everything."  
  
By this time the ice had melted and Teal'c caught the woman as she collapsed. She turned her head towards the table. "Teal'c I think that she needs to be put on the table." Teal'c scooped her up and gently set her on the table, careful to put her in the direction the outline indicated. He then stepped back.  
  
As soon as he was clear of the table a line of light came down from the ceiling and worked it's way from the woman's head to her feet and back again. She slowly sat causing the Marines to aim their weapons at her.  
  
Daniel ran at them and held his hand up shouting, "No! Think about it. Did you see the weapon the destroyed it? Her people made that, do you really want to piss her off?"  
  
"He's right, lower your weapons."  
  
"But, Colonel..."  
  
"That's an order," she snapped in full Colonel mode. Reluctantly they lowered their weapons.  
  
The woman on the table watched them with curiosity. As she moved her head Sam could see the light flash is her hair. It looked like the world's most expensive highlighting job. There were copper, silver, even gold strands. The jumpsuit like garment also changed color as she moved going through violet, blue into green.  
  
She got up slowly and went to the wall opposite of the alcove where she was frozen. The remaining members of SG-1 stood a little behind her and watched as she played called up a star chart. She said something softly.  
  
Sam looked at Daniel and he said, "Something long...long time." He said something to the woman who turned and smiled at him sadly. Daniel stepped forward and tapped his chest and said, "Daniel."  
  
She tapped her own chest, "Arooshta."  
  
"Arooshta," Daniel repeated, and the woman nodded. She then looked at Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c stepped forward and said, "Teal'c" with a little bow. "Teal'c she repeated.  
  
She looked at Sam. "Colonel Samantha Carter." When she looked confused Daniel said, "I think that she just wants your first name."  
  
"Sam." And still Arooshta looked confused. "Samantha," Sam said. The woman smiled and repeated, "Samantha."  
  
"Daniel, how did she know that Sam was a nickname?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Arooshta turned again to her equipment and played a form of recording of what happened with Jack right up until the time he was frozen and Sam stepped up and put her hand on the ice. Arooshta said, "Arooshta, Daniel, Teal'c, Samantha..." then she indicated Jack.  
  
Daniel said, "Jack." The woman shook her head and Sam said, "Jonathan."  
  
"Jonathan," was said in almost a whisper. Arooshta then picked up something and turned to Daniel. He looked at her curiously but went to her. She showed him what looked like a ruby and placed it on his forehead.  
  
The display began to show their quest to get the location of the Lost City including Jack receiving the download after Daniel volunteering to do so. Daniel said, "I wood have done it if he let me."  
  
Arooshta shook her head and pull up a display that Sam identified as DNA which Arooshta identified as her own, then she pulled up another she said was Daniel's then Sam's then Teal'c which caused her to frown and rotate to look at from a three hundred and sixty degree circle, finally she brought up Jack's.  
  
"Look, The Colonel's is almost the same as hers."  
  
"Arooshta, did Jonathan have this DNA all along."  
  
She shook her head again and began to show Jack going backwards and his DNA devolved until they got to the part that he received the download. They saw that he still had part of the same DNA.  
  
"Arooshta, he had received a previous download. Could that have affected his DNA?"  
  
She then displayed a fetus and Jack's DNA she isolated several strands that matched hers.  
  
"Oh my God, do you know what this means?"  
  
Teal'c and Sam both shook their heads so he continued, "Jack was born with Ancient DNA. Don't you see? It was like they knew what would happen and he was programmed to do this thirty million years before he was even born."  
  
"That explains why the Asguard always thought he was special. They even had him make choices for the whole planet saying that he was the only one who could."  
  
Daniel looked at Sam and said, "And we must never tell him this or he will never let us live this down." He received smiles for this.  
  
Arooshta then examined Teal'c's DNA again. She separated out several strands and looked at him with a question on her face.  
  
"DanielJackson, these are the sections the Go'ould have engineered to make us dependent on the symbiotes."  
  
She then did what amounted to an animation showing Teal'c on the table with the light from the ceiling and then showed his DNA without the engineered sections.  
  
"Teal'c, she thinks she can remove these potions from your genes."  
  
Arooshta went to Teal'c and took his hands in hers and searched his face. Finally he nodded to her and went to the table and lay down. She went to him and took one of his hands in both of hers and pressed it to her cheek and smiled at him. Then she went to the controls of the table and the light played over Teal'c like it had her previously.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
He sat up and said, "It did not, and all I felt was a warmth."  
  
Arooshta motioned them to stand closer and there was a flash of light and she, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were gone.  
  
The Marine said, "Oh shit, I am so court marshaled."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
They appeared in the cavern where Jack was to hear the sound of weapons being readied. Sam turned and shouted, "Stand down, that's an order."  
  
"Colonel Carter?"  
  
"Yes, and I said stand Down!"  
  
"OK, you heard the Colonel." And though they didn't like it much they did as ordered.  
  
Arooshta took Sam's hands in hers and began to speak and Daniel came closer to translate.  
  
"I will now wake Jonathan from his sleep. I must then take him ...someplace...and he will finish the...changing...no transformation. He will have to learn and I don't quite understand but I think she means how to deal with the changes that he has gone through. Then when Jonathan has learned I will return for you to take to him."  
  
Sam's eyes became watery, "Damn, I'm going to loose him again."  
  
"Sam, at least you know that he will be alright and as soon as it's possible you'll see him again."  
  
Arooshta gathered Sam in a hug and spoke which Daniel translated as, "Samantha, when you see him again he will be healthy."  
  
Sam nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Arooshta then went and stood before Jack and held her hand up and it emitted a warm glow. The ice quickly melted and Teal'c was ready and picked him up. There was another flash of light and the table appeared and Teal'c set Jack on it.  
  
Arooshta placed her hand on the center of Jack's chest and after a moment he opened his eyes. She began to speak as Daniel again translated. "I am Arooshta. I shall heal you and make you strong. I will teach you the ways of our people. When you are ready I will bring your friends to you."  
  
She stepped back and motioned the others forward. Daniel was first, he scooped Jack up into a hug while Jack patted him on the back. Next came Teal'c who grabbed Jack's forearm and they clasped arms tightly, Jack patted Teal'c with his other hand.  
  
Finally Sam came forward, "Sir...Jack," he smiled at her, "It's good to see you awake." When Jack looked at her blankly Daniel said, "I don't think he can understand." Sam patted Jack's cheek with her hand then leaned in and pressed her lips to his very gently. Jack put his hand behind her head and brought her in for another, firmer kiss. Sam gave him one last smile before looking up at Arooshta who returned her smile.  
  
Then there was another flash of light and Jack and Arooshta were gone. Sam turned to a near by Marine and said, "Call the Atlantis site and tell them that we are here. I'm sure they'll be wondering where we have gone."  
  
"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." 


	8. AWAKENING

AWAKENING  
  
The remaining members of SG-1 made it back to the SGC about a week later and met with Dr. Weir. They fully informed her on what happened in Atlantis and in Antarctica. Elizabeth decided that Teal'c could go to Chulak to spend time with his son for a while. She told Colonel Carter and Daniel that they would be going back to Atlantis for sixty days so that Daniel would study all of the inscriptions and Sam could do her best to figure out the technology.  
  
"Two months isn't really enough time..."  
  
"It will be enough time to make digital recordings that you can bring back hear to translate. I need you here to supervise a team of linguists on the translations. You can go back from time to time but for the most part you can work from here. The scientists from NUMA will be in charge of the site and will be making holographic images using Asguard technology."  
  
"OK, I guess it will have to do."  
  
"Colonel Carter you can study as much of the large equipment as you can then bring back a variety of small objects to study. Besides don't you think that you will be more comfortable here?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Good, you'll leave in ten days. That should give you some down time as well as making arrangements to be gone that long."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The light played over his body for about fifteen minutes. When it stopped Arooshta came over and helped him to sit up.  
  
"How are you feeling Jonathan?"  
  
"I feel much better."  
  
"Good, you DNA has finished re-sequencing that should end your nausea and disorientation."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"This planet is called Galenta. It is the oldest surviving world of our people. Our home world no longer exists because the sun went nova. Here we will be safe as you gain strength and learn how to use your abilities."  
  
"I have used the healing ability."  
  
"Good, you have the genetic knowledge that it takes however to use all of your abilities to your greatest potential you need practice."  
  
"So I am no longer human."  
  
"No, though you have always carried the genetic material of our people you have been mostly human, now you no longer carry their DNA."  
  
"Where are our people?"  
  
"They have all chosen to ascend to a higher plane of existence."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I chose to be the one to wait for you, to assist you in the transformation."  
  
She led him out of the building so that they might walk around the small settlement so that he may become acquainted with the layout. "So somehow you knew that someone with the DNA of the Ancients would have to use the knowledge and the weapon."  
  
"Not someone, you."  
  
Jonathan looked at he very surprised, "The Ancients knew about me thirty million years ago?"  
  
Arooshta smiled and they walked in silence for a few minutes. "Much longer, long before I was born. We have the ability to move through time as you know it."  
  
"So you can make a perfect world, a perfect universe even."  
  
"Perfection would be terribly boring, besides changing events have unforeseen consequences. Most of the time events must play out as they are meant to or they will turn out worse."  
  
"And yet you chose to interfere this time."  
  
"No we observed the two alternate universes and decided which was best and set events into motion that would insure your birth."  
  
"Thirty million years ago."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And were you the one predestined to be the one here for me?"  
  
"No, we knew it would have to be a female but at an early age I chose to be the one."  
  
"Why a female and why you?"  
  
"A female so that we could decide if we wanted our people to walk again among the stars. And as for me, I thought of it as a great adventure."  
  
"Don't' you mean a great hardship?"  
  
She laughed, "That, too. No adventure is without hardships. I do not think that I was ready to ascend. To look at the Galaxy populated only with the young races is so exciting."  
  
"Well, the Asguard are a very old race."  
  
"To me they are children."  
  
"So we are supposed to, what, mate, have children?"  
  
"That is not predetermined. We will decide together. Perhaps we will find other mates or none at all. Samantha has very deep feeling for you."  
  
"And I for her. But I am not the same. I do not know what will happen."  
  
"This is part of the reason that you are here away from your friends. You must come to terms with the changes within you. After a time I retrieve them so that they may visit you. Know this, I will not try to influence your decision especially until you are at peace within yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Arooshta."  
  
"I was not allowed to be the one without the Elders knowing that I had a great capacity for patience. Know this, Jonathan, I do not know what I wish as yet. I knew only that I did not wish to ascend. Even though you are now of our people I do now know you. We not even be suited for one another. This will be an adventure for both of us."  
  
"Agreed"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
One half of a planetary rotation of the sun Earth's Stargate activated.  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation."  
  
Daniel Jackson and Elizabeth Weir were in her office going over some translations and they went immediately to the control room.  
  
"Ma'am, we aren't receiving a signal."  
  
"Close the iris."  
  
They watched as the iris closed with the wormhole still engaged. To every one's amazement a figure stepped through the iris. When Daniel saw who it was he went running down the stairs to the embarkation room.  
  
"No, lower your weapons."  
  
Arooshta to on the ramp in a shimmering green gown smiling. She came forward, "Daniel."  
  
Daniel ran up the ramp and hugged her, "Arooshta."  
  
When Dr. Weir heard him she said, "Stand down."  
  
Arooshta turned to her and smiled. Elizabeth stepped forward and held out her hand, "I am Dr. Weir, head of this facility."  
  
Arooshta looked at her slightly puzzled. Daniel stepped up and said, "This is Elizabeth." When Dr. Weir looked at him, he told her, "She seems to only understand first names, and not nicknames either."  
  
Arooshta stepped up and took both of her hands and repeated, "Elizabeth," with a smile. Just them Sam and Teal'c came into the room.  
  
Sam rushed forward, "Arooshta." She gathered the woman into a hug.  
  
"Samantha," she smiled at her then turned to Teal'c and hugged him also. "Teal'c," she pulled back and laid her hand on his cheek and said something that he didn't understand the words to but did understand the meaning.  
  
"I am well, Arooshta, I no longer have to take the tritonin."  
  
This seemed to satisfy her. She looked at the others and took a breath, as if to recite something and said, "Carter, Danny, Teal'c get your asses through the Stargate so we can talk."  
  
This caused all of the others including Teal'c to break into big smiles.  
  
"Of course you may all go to see Colonel O'Neill. Open the iris."  
  
The iris was opened and they started to walk up the ramp and Arooshta turned to Dr. Weir, "Elizabeth, come," she held out a hand to her. Dr. Weir looked startled but started to climb the ramp and Arooshta took her hand.  
  
Daniel looked at her, "Elizabeth, you've never gone through the Stargate, have you?"  
  
"No, Daniel, I haven't."  
  
He grinned, "I hope you don't get motion sickness."  
  
She looked concerned as she was literally dragged through the event horizon. As they stepped out the other side she was shaking, "Son of a bitch!"  
  
Sam and Daniel laughed and Sam said, "Don't feel bad I threw up the first time I went through."  
  
Arooshta pointed out a path to Sam and said, "Jonathan." Sam went down the path and Daniel started to follow until Arooshta called to him, "Daniel." Daniel looked back and she shook her head."  
  
"Umm...of course...sorry," he said as her started to turn red.  
  
They were led a little way from the Stargate where there was a table with a picture some cups and a bowl of some kind of fruit Arooshta motioned them to sit down, where she pored them all something form the picture and Daniel grabbed a piece of fruit.  
  
"This is quite good, actually."  
  
"As is the drink, I believe it is juice of some kind."  
  
Arooshta looked at Elizabeth and said something that Daniel tried to translate, "Something about babied...I think that she is asking if you have any children."  
  
"I never found the right person, and I was to busy. Now, of course I'm to old." She Daniel translated Arooshta got up and went to Elizabeth and placed her hand on Elizabeth's lower abdomen and Elizabeth felt warmth. "What did she do?"  
  
Arooshta spoke and they could understand "Elizabeth" and Daniel". Teal'c looked highly amused and said, "I believe she said the Elizabeth and Daniel can have babies now."  
  
Daniel turned red and looked down at his hands, "Yes, actually, that is what she said." He looked up at Elizabeth who looked horrified, "What, is that so awful?"  
  
"No, it's just..."  
  
"Well, not one is going to force you to have children, but isn't it nice to have the choice again?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess it is, it's just...you know, a surprise."  
  
"Surprise!" They turned and Arooshta looked very pleased and Teal'c actually laughed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sam came up behind Jack who, she saw, was wearing a garment similar to Arooshta's except it was a light brown color. He turned when he heard her and gave her a very big smile, "Samantha." He went to her and pulled her to him tightly where she broke down sobbing. He held her and rocked her back and forth until her sobs subsided.  
  
She pulled back a little and said, "Sorry, Sir."  
  
He smiled softly and with one hand brushed the tears from her face, "Not Sir anymore."  
  
She smiled back, "OK, Jack."  
  
"Not Jack anymore, Jonathan." He kissed he softly and hugged her again. Then he pulled back and gestured to a bench, "Sit."  
  
"So you can speak English again."  
  
"A little," he cocked his head to one side. He took her hand, "How are you, Samantha?"  
  
"I'm good," when he looked at her doubtfully she continued, "OK, so Teal'c had to baby-sit me. He made me eat, rest, even exercise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, Jonathan, what are you going to do now? Are you coming back to the SGC?"  
  
He took his time answering, "I won't be gong back to the SGC. I will go to Earth for a visit. I want to see Atlantis. You must understand, Samantha, I am not like I was. Everyone, including me, will have to adjust to the changes."  
  
"So you're an Ancient now?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, but part of me will always be the person you know but part is very different. That is why I am Jonathan and not Jack. You see, different but the same."  
  
"So, Arooshta is, what, your wife."  
  
"We have not made that decision yet. She had told me that even if we do decide to mate that she thinks that you and I should have a child." Sam gaped at him and he laughed, "She feels that you are very smart and that our child would be an asset to the human race. The only decision we have made is that we will not ascend. We should probably have children together but not necessarily the old fashion way."  
  
"Umm...I'm not sure how I feel about all of this."  
  
"Of course, we don't expect you to make a decision right away. Besides all three of us should be in agreement on this.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Arooshta felt teat Jonathan was ready to see the others so she stood, "Come, we will see Jonathan now."  
  
The others followed her to where they saw Jack and Sam sitting on a bench holding hands. Daniel and Elizabeth cut their eyes over to how Arooshta was taking that but she just smiled.  
  
Jack stood up to greet them, "Daniel." He gathered Daniel into a hug.  
  
Daniel stepped back, "It's so good to see you, Jack."  
  
"Daniel, we're supposed to call him Jonathan now."  
  
"Sorry, Jonathan." Jack just smiled at him and patted him on the cheek then he turned to Teal'c. He hugged Teal'c also. The warrior did not seem to mind.  
  
"It is indeed good to see you, O'Neill."  
  
Jack then turned to Dr. Weir, "Elizabeth," as he also hugged he. She was quite startled but didn't fight him.  
  
Arooshta said something to Jonathan that the others couldn't really understand except "Elizabeth" and "Daniel". Sam looked confused so Teal'c said; "I believe is telling O'Neill that she made it possible for DoctorWeir and DanielJackson to make babies." Teal'c again looked highly amused and Sam snorted while Daneil and Elizabeth studied the ground and both turned red."  
  
Jack turned to Daniel and clapped him on the shoulders, "Yes, make good babies."  
  
"Umm...Jack...I don't think..."  
  
"You don't have to think, Daniel, you love her and make babies, smart babies."  
  
"Sam, I swear to God, if you tell anyone..."  
  
"Who, me?" She looked at him with the most innocent look that she could muster. 


	9. RETURNING OT EARTH

RETURNING TO EARTH  
  
Jonathan and Arooshta had bid farewell to their visitors and informed that they would soon come to Earth. It was much easier for them to say good-bye because they could see that Jack was healthy and alert.  
  
When they returned Dr. Weir informed the President of the visit. The President made arraignments for Jonathan and Arooshta to visit him in Washington when they came to Earth. All of the plans were on stand-by waiting for Dr. Weir to make the call informing him that they had arrived on the planet.  
  
Colonel Carter was much more relaxed and in a much better mood. The personnel of the SGC were no longer avoiding her because of her temper. Because she was more relaxed she actually got more work done while not pushing herself so hard.  
  
Daniel also got more work done because he wasn't just looking for one thing in his translations. He even took time to begin a series of lectures at the University of Colorado at Colorado Springs. They very people who had destroyed his career were calling and begging to work with him now that he had been proven right.  
  
Dr. Weir had to make frequent trips to both Washington and New York. She went to Washington to discuss the reorganization of the Stargate project. The trips to New York were to the United Nations to discuss the possibility of colonizing uninhabited planets as both a way to alleviate over crowding and to use some of the planets for agriculture to help feed the people of the Earth. Many nations most notably China and India expressed the colonization program to ease the stress on their overcrowded land.  
  
Jonathan and Arooshta used the time to further teach Jonathan to use his abilities and for him to teach Arooshta English and Latin. The thought Latin would be useful because so many of Earth's languages were derived from this one.  
  
Shortly after their return baby gifts started appearing on both Daniel's and Elizabeth's desks. Dr. Weir was tempted to make an announcement putting an end to the practice but knew from experience that it would only encourage the jokers to escalate. She hoped by ignoring it they would soon get tired and stop. She just wished it would be soon.  
  
Daniel thought that Sam had told people but when he confronted her denial seemed genuine. He was flabbergasted when Teal'c admitted to being the one to "spread the happy news of his impending fatherhood". The smirk on Teal'c's face would have done Jack proud.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
About two months after the visitors return General Hammond returned to Cheyenne Mountain to inspect the military personnel and to consult with Dr. Weir on the program's reorganization. He was in the control room when the Stargate began to activate.  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation."  
  
"Is there a signal?" Dr. Weir asked.  
  
"Receiving no signal."  
  
"Close the iris."  
  
Shortly after the iris closed two figures stepped through it. Arooshta was wearing a gown that moved through varying shades of blue and Jonathan was wearing a similar one of greens and browns.  
  
"Well, I'll be," General Hammond shook his head in wonder.  
  
"Come on General and we'll go great them." Before they went down stairs she had Siler page Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c.  
  
When General Hammond came down stairs Jack smiled and hugged him, "It's good to see you, George."  
  
"Good to see you, Jack, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing really well. I want you to meet Arooshta."  
  
"How are you, Ma'am?"  
  
She stepped forward and took both of his hands in hers, "I am well, George." She then turned to Dr. Weir, "Elizabeth, I am happy to see you again." She hugged the other woman and Jonathan did the same.  
  
Just then Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c arrived at the embarkation room and they rushed forward to give both Jack and Arooshta hugs.  
  
"Jack, you're wearing a dress."  
  
Jonathan smiled and tilted his head which would have previously have worried Daniel, "Daniel, have you and Elizabeth made a baby yet?"  
  
You could hear a pin drop for about thirty seconds until Sam snickered. "Daniel, you have to remember it's still Jack."  
  
The guests were shown around the base, Jack to see the changes and Arooshta to see it for the first time. Jack was greeted by many people that he knew, but at the same time there were many new people that he did not recognize.  
  
Dr. Weir had informed the President on the arrival and he arranged for an Air Force Lear jet to take them to Washington. Besides General Hammond they were accompanied by Dr. Weir, Colonel Carter, and Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c.  
  
On the plane Sam sat with Arooshta because she wanted to answer any of the woman's questions. She also had a few of her own, "Arooshta, it seems a nice custom to embrace people when you meet them."  
  
"Though this was practiced by some of my people it was generally only with family members and close friends."  
  
"Then why does Jonathan hug everyone?"  
  
"He does so because it amuses him."  
  
"You mean a joke?"  
  
"Yes that is the word. Also, he wished it to be a tutorial for Daniel. Jonathan says that anthropologists unlike other scientists make many unfounded assumptions. As a regular scientist you observe and test. If you see water a moderate temperature you do not automatically assume that it will stay in the same state at higher and lower temperatures. You also do not assume that other liquids will behave the same way without testing them. Anthropologists will observe a behavior by one individual or small group and assume that everyone in that culture behaves the same way."  
  
"So, basically, this is all a joke on Daniel."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sam started to giggle and Jack looked at her and said with a twinkle in his eyes, "No giggling, Samantha." That made her burst out in a full bought of laughter.  
  
"Samantha, have you given thought to having a child a we discussed?"  
  
Sam turned red and looked at the floor, "Umm...yes I have, but I don't' know what my answer will be yet."  
  
"I think that we must spend time together so that we may become better acquainted. I believe this will aid in your decision."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sam was relieved to drop the subject for now.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When they arrived in Washington Hammond returned to his home and the others were taken to a hotel in the heart of the city. They were given three two- bedroom suites. It was decided that Jack and Arooshta would share one so that Arooshta would be more comfortable. Elizabeth and Sam the second and Daniel and Teal'c would share the third.  
  
An aide to the President had met them on arrival and briefed them on their itinerary while in Washington. They had the rest of the day to relax and in the morning they were going to the White House to meet the President. The First Lady would spend several days escorting them through the Smithsonian. She thought this would give them a broad look at Earth's culture. They would also be spending an evening at the Kennedy Center to attend a concert of the National Symphony.  
  
They had brought some of Jack's old clothes so that he would have more appropriate to wear. Dr. Weir and Sam were taking Arooshta shopping both for the clothes and for the cultural experience.  
  
Arooshta was fascinated by the stores but she was also the object of much scrutiny herself, both for her clothing and rather unusual appearance. They had lunch at the mall and Arooshta was delighted with smoothes and ice cream. They also introduced her to chocolate.  
  
When they returned to the hotel she showed her purchases to Jonathan and told him about her experience. When she talked about trying chocolate Jack turned to Sam and said, "Great, Samantha, you are trying to corrupt her."  
  
Sam smiled and said, "I'm doing my best, Jonathan."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next morning they were taken to the White House. They were taken to the Oval Office and told that the President would be there shortly. When he entered all present stood.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, it's good to finally meet you." He was a little surprised when Jack stepped up and hugged him. Daniel swore that he heard Sam snicker when that happened. Jack turned and introduces him to Arooshta who also stepped up and hugged him.  
  
Arooshta looked at the President after she had hugged him and said, "You have pain."  
  
"Just a little arthritis, nothing to worry about."  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders and concentrated and the President felt warmth flow through his body. "What did you do?"  
  
"You are better, there will be no more pain."  
  
"You mean that you healed me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool. So, Arooshta they tell me that you were frozen for thirty million years."  
  
"Yes, it was necessary to have someone to assist Jonathan."  
  
"You knew thirty million years ago that he would need you? Wow, talk about forecasting. Our people would be very interested in the healing thing that you do."  
  
"I would be very difficult for Jonathan and I to heal more than a few people. We can, however, show your people advanced medical techniques. Some of your people will probably be able to be trained to use the healing power."  
  
"Cool. What about weapons?"  
  
It was Jack's turn to speak, "The people of Earth are not ready for our technology."  
  
"You're probably right, but what if someone, such as terrorists. Steal them."  
  
"They will not be able to use them."  
  
"They could kidnap one of you and force you to use them."  
  
Both of them smiled at him as if he were a child who had said something amusing. "They will not be able to take us against our will or to force us to do anything."  
  
"You know what? I believe you. That makes me feel a whole lot better. Ok, so I have arraigned to have lunch served in the executive dining room so let's go eat."  
  
The President had Arooshta sit to his right and Jack to his left. "So are you tow like...married?"  
  
Jack and Arooshta looked at each other amused, "We have not decided as yet. We have plenty of time as our life spans are approximately four hundred years."  
  
"Wow, I'm not so sure I would want to live that long."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On the way back to the hotel Jack arranged to have Elizabeth and Daniel in another car. "I think that we should arrange for Daniel and Elizabeth to share a suit if you don't mind sharing."  
  
"Me do not mind, O'Neill. We will both have separate bedrooms and baths."  
  
"Besides, Sir, how many times have we had to sleep close together off world?"  
  
"Samantha, give me your key card and I can get Daniel to give me his wallet and I will switch them. We will keep Daniel and Elizabeth busy so that you can change the luggage."  
  
"Jonathan, I approve of this plan. If Daniel and Elizabeth share sleeping quarters they will have to spend more time together."  
  
"O'Neill, if we induce them to consume alcohol I believe this will assist in the plan."  
  
"Good Idea, T. We will make sure to have champagne at dinner tonight."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jack and Arooshta had Daniel and Elizabeth join them in looking through the gift shops at the hotel. Daniel was looking at books when Jack came up to him, "Daniel, lend me some money, I wish to buy Arooshta a vanity set."  
  
Without even looking Daniel took out his wallet and handed it to Jack.  
  
Daniel had made it extremely easy to make the switch. So that Daniel would not be suspicious he actually did by a vanity set that he gave to Arooshta.  
  
Just after Jack had given Daniel his wallet back Sam and Teal'c joined them with a suggestion that they have dinner in the nice restaurant at the top of the hotel, so they headed to the elevator.  
  
When they were seated Jack suggested Champaign to celebrate all of them being together again. They took their time over dinner, enjoying both the company and the food.  
  
Elizabeth was feeling a little tipsy so Teal'c said that he would escort her down to her room. A little later the rest of them went to go to bed. Daniel started to go to his room when Dam stopped him. "Daniel that's my room."  
  
"Are you sure, Sam?"  
  
"Try your key card."  
  
Of course since it had been switched it wouldn't work and it did when Sam tried hers. "Gee, Daniel, you must be drunk."  
  
"I didn't think that I had that much, Jack, but I guess I did." Daniel stumbled over to the other door and the key card worked so he went inside. He could hear the shower in the other room but assumed it was Teal'c. He had stripped down to his boxers when he remembered he set his wallet in the living room and thought he should get it or he would go crazy looking for it tomorrow. Just as he went into the living room Elizabeth came out of her room wearing nothing but a towel. When they saw each other they just stood and gaped for a minute. Mostly they were admiring each other in their nearly naked state.  
  
Daniel was the first to speak, "I believe we have been ser up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jack got my wallet downstairs and I think he switched my key card because I thought my room was the other one but the key didn't work."  
  
"Elizabeth looked mad and started toward the door, "I'll give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Daniel grabbed her hand as she went by, "Elizabeth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're...mmm...naked?"  
  
She looked down, "Oh."  
  
They were just inches apart still holding hands. Daniel moved a little closer and they looked into each other's eyes both were having difficulty breathing. Daniel leaned in very slowly, giving her every chance to back away, when she didn't he kissed her lightly. God, she was beautiful. He slowly reached up and tooke the edges of the towel in his hands.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She stepped a little closer in answer. He undid the towel and let it fall to the floor, and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When they finally came up for air she said, "It's not fair."  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"You get to see me naked but you're still wearing your boxers." He laughed and pulled back and let them fall to the floor letting her see just how much he wanted her.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Not yet but I'm getting there."  
  
They would have both been mortified if they had know that their passion could be heard in both of the other suites letting the others know that their plot had worked. 


End file.
